ncisfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Ward (CHB)
Marianne Elizabeth Ward (born December 14, 1979) is a 3rd Grade Teacher, and the sister of Ash Ward, a killer. Biography 3rd Grade Teacher 2012 On January 3, Mason Vaas detonates a bomb in a football stadium, where he has captured Ash and kills everyone there, including himself. On March 13, Mason's brother, Damian captures Mary as leverage during his escape from NCIS. He ties her up and steals a car. He takes them to a hideout he had planned in the event of becoming a fugitive. On March 14, Damian discovers Mary's name and that she is the sister of Ash. Damian didn't reveal his true name, but told her his name was Damian Creed. He revealed that he took her so they wouldn't kill him and that he was sorry. He explained his situation and she quickly forgave his actions. He moved in on her and they kissed. Damian quickly stopped and told her to get some sleep and that they had a busy day to wake up to. On March 15, Director Seruk of NCIS finds out of her capture and assigns elite Special Agent and her ex-husband, Malcolm Frailty to find her, rescue her and kill or capture Damian. Malcolm quickly agrees, still having feelings for her. Damian and Mary travel to Virginia and hide out in a barn, where they make love. On March 16, while Damian and Mary are resting, the barn is invaded by Malcolm, as well as ex-agents Hoyt and Nixx. Damian engages in a fistfight with Tyler and manages to trip him into a pitckfork, impaling him. Wesley headbutts Damian and throws him through the barn doors. Mary leaps onto Wesley's back, but he flips her over and draws his pistol, aiming it at her. He drags her outside and throws her next to Damian. Malcolm approaches, along with an injured Tyler with weapons drawn. Malcolm orders them to kill Damian and Mary, but just as Tyler aims his pistol at Mary, Wesley shoots him 3 times in the chest. Malcolm fires a shot into Wesley's neck, but Wesley fires off a shot, hitting Malcolm in the belly. Wesley yells to Damian to take Mary and flee. They do so, leaving a dying Wesley, Malcolm and Tyler behind on the grass. Damian tells Mary his true name and about his brother. Mary becomes furious with him, but soon calms down. He explains that they must separate and lay low for a few months. He sends her to London and he travels to Mexico. Fugitive 2012 Mary is declared a fugitive and fired from her job as a teacher due to the shootings of Malcolm and Tyler. On March 17, she arrives in London and is greeted by Damian and Mason's friends, Richard Kamurs and Jack Gunn. Damian's plane is shot down by Air Force pilots working for a traitor inside NCIS attempting to hide facts about Mason. Damian is presumed killed in the perished plane that crashes into Mexico. Mary takes this news to heart and mourns her lover. On March 18, Jack and Rick take her to a safe house where she meets up with Wesley, who is badly injured, but recovering. He reveals that he couldn't commit such an immoral act as killing her and that he is at her disposal. Wesley comforts her about the death of Damian and promises to be there for her. On March 19, Wesley makes a move on Mary and they kiss. They fall for each other with Mary attempting to get over the loss of Damian. They begin to date. On May 21, a doctor reveals to Mary that she is pregnant with Damian's child. Wesley accompanies her to the doctor's office and proposes to her.